


We Deserve to Be Happy

by LadyTShelby (yourdarlinggod)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdarlinggod/pseuds/LadyTShelby
Summary: Anon requested: Tommy x reader, something fluffy. That man needs some happiness. Maybe the Birth of Charlie (reader is Charlie’s mom not Grace).The reader just gave birth to her and Tommy's son, and Tommy is worried he will not be a good father, but the reader reassures him.Warnings: nothing really, just a couple of swear words and mild kissing lol
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 48





	We Deserve to Be Happy

You do not think you’ve ever been this exhausted in your life. Your eyelids feel heavy even though you’re sure you have slept the entire day. Ada told you that would happen, explaining that after she gave birth to Karl, she felt as though she could have slept for a whole week. Thinking she was only exaggerating, you laughed it off, but now you know she was telling the truth.

You gave birth to Charles two days ago, and he is already the light of your life. Labor was relatively easy with Polly and Ada helping you through it. Tommy, on the other hand, was about to faint until Polly made him wait outside claiming it was stressing you out and making things difficult. He wanted to argue saying he would not leave your side, but Polly was not taking any of his shit, telling him he was pale as a damn sheet. You smile at the small memory. Thomas Shelby, the most feared man in England, can stare down the barrel of a gun without batting an eye but swoons at the sight of childbirth.

Speaking of your husband, he is not in bed next to you when you could’ve sworn he was when you fell asleep. It is not common for Tommy to sleep for an hour and be up for the rest of the night and the following day, but you know he is exhausted. He has assured you time and time again that he can handle the baby while you get some deserved rest. 

Yawning, you decide it is best to go locate your husband. You slowly lift yourself out of bed, wincing at the pain in your lower back. You let out a slow breath as you hold on to the bedpost to balance yourself. You have decided that this soreness is somewhat worse than the actual birth. 

After checking the office, you look in the nursery to find Tommy standing at the window holding Charlie, bouncing him gently to keep him asleep. He hasn’t noticed you, so you lean against the door frame to watch your two boys.

“Your mother and I are glad you’re finally here,” Tommy whispered before leaning down and kissing the top of his head, “You were giving your mother hell the last few weeks weren’t you?" 

It’s true. The last couple of weeks before you delivered, you felt as though you could not eat or drink anything without getting nauseous. Arthur, that poor man, had to stop wearing his cologne around because the smell made you sick.

Your thoughts are interrupted by Tommy when he continues, "You are going to have the best mother. She is brilliant with you already, son. We got lucky with her." 

Smiling, you go to step into the room when Tommy’s next words stop and break your heart. 

"I am going to try my hardest to the best father for you and be there when you need me, unlike my father. You are not going to want for anything. I’ve done all this so you can be a kid and not worry like your uncles and I had to. I am not going to be anything like my father, Charlie. I promise.” Tommy sniffs and stays quiet for a moment.

You make your way over to them, trying not to startle him by saying, “You, Thomas Shelby, are going to be a fantastic father, you already are.”

He turns around and walks towards you, “Love, what are you doing up? You should be resting." 

Waving your hand to brush him off you say, "Stop your nagging Thomas. I’m fine.” He looks at you skeptically and finally hands Charlie over to you, then moves to sit in the rocking chair by the crib. 

Looking down at Charlie, you realize how perfect he is. You swear he is the smallest thing you’ve ever seen. You love everything about him, his little nose, and his blue eyes that match his father’s. Everyone keeps saying that he looks like you, but you know that he’s been graced with the Shelby’s good looks. 

You bend down and place Charlie softly in his crib, making sure he stays asleep and turns to look at your husband who is smiling at you. 

“What are you smiling at sir?” You whisper as you hold your hands out for him to take. 

Tommy grabs your hands and pulls himself up. He shifts his hands so that your fingers are intertwined, “I’m smiling at my darling wife, who needs to be in bed.”

Rolling your eyes you remark, “I’ve been in bed for two days, I needed to get up to make sure my legs still work,” Earning a quiet laugh from him, “Besides you’re the one who needs rest not me.” You pull him from the nursery, leaving the door open, in case Charlie wakes. 

In the bedroom, Tommy sits on his side of the bed taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He rubs his face with his hands letting out a small yawn. You lean against the dresser waiting for him to look at you. When he does you say, “Tommy, I heard what you said in there.”

“What part?”

“The part where you said that you weren’t going to be like your father.” You reply watching him closely. 

You can see the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He needs rest, but not before you discuss what he said. 

Tommy closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens them, he doesn’t look at you. He looks at the window where the curtain is slightly open, to reveal the oncoming night. 

You wait for him to speak, but when he doesn’t you say, “You have to know that you are nothing like him.”

He continues looking out the window and utters so quietly that you could hardly hear him, “But what if I am?”

“Oh darling, listen to me,” You make your way to him, lifting his chin so he is looking right at you. “You are nothing like that man. You are caring and loving and hardworking. I know this, Tommy, because I married you and I love you, and what I just saw in there was a man who loves his son and will do anything to make sure he is cared for.”

Tommy pulls you into his lap and rests his forehead on yours, noses lightly brushing, “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too. I only wish you would talk to me when something is bothering you. We are married remember.” You reply holding up your left hand to show the golden band on your finger. 

“Of course. How could I forget.” He teases while grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it.

You look at him smiling, taking in your husband. This is your favorite Tommy, the Tommy no one, but you gets to see. The Tommy who has an easy smile and loud laugh. The man who kisses you every morning before going to work. The man who claims to have no heart, but carries it on his sleeve for the ones he loves. You have known Tommy for years, and have seen all the planning, the scheming, and the hard work to get the family where it is today. You wish he saw what you and his family see in him. 

Tommy lightly tugs on a piece of your hair, pulling you out of your thoughts, “What are you thinking about, love?”

“You.” You reply immediately while getting up and moving to your side of the bed. 

Tommy watches closely as you slip under the covers, not taking his eyes off of you for a second. He then copies you and pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around you, “Care to enlighten me?”

You trace the planes of his face with your finger, mapping out his features you love so much, “I was thinking about how much I love you and after all the things we’ve been through, that we deserve to be happy.”

Tommy nods and asks, “Are you happy, (Y/N)?”

“Incandescently happy." 

He then kisses you hard, and you kiss him right back. Your hands going through his hair as he moves his hands up your shirt. You separate long enough for him to pull it off and throw it to the floor. You’ve been in this position many times before, but it’s as if the weight of the words are fueling the passion between you. Tommy starts to trail kisses down your neck, and you shift to give him more access. He makes to your shoulder when you reposition to sitting in his lap. You are about to push him back when a loud baby cry can be heard from the other room. 

You both look at each other before bursting with laughter. You move to get up, but Tommy stops you. "You stay, I’ll check on him." 

You shake your head saying, "No, it’s my turn. He is most likely hungry, and I don’t see how you can solve that problem." 

He laughs, letting you get up. When you are about to open the door Tommy calls out, "Love, you might want to put a shirt on before you scare poor Mary to death." 

He throws your shirt, and you catch it before it hits you in the face. 

"And you sir, might want to go get in some cold water to take care of that.” You retort pointing to the covers with raised brows. 

Your husband glares at you while giving you a naughty gesture, “Fuck off.”

You say, “Love you too,” as you shut the door to your room, smiling and shaking your head as you make your way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I have been writing on Tumblr for Peaky Blinders for a little bit and never thought about posting them on here until now. This is one of the first fics I wrote and it is my favorites, I love a sappy Tommy. I have more to come soon!


End file.
